You Wish
by YouNeverKnow5
Summary: Bella is the youngest women to ever play with the American Womens Soccer team. What happens when she meets the famous Edward Cullen? Well read and find out.   OOC&Normal Parings
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story. So please dont be to hard on me. Well here we go I guess.

**You Wish. **

"Why can't I take a break for at least a little bit?" I asked my trainer Ryan while on my last lap around the school.

I had been running for a while, at least 4 miles. I like to think while I'm running. It's so easy for me to clear my head. I was thinking back how much my life has changed the past three years. My freshman year was when it all changed; I wasn't anything special. I was just a girl who had a passion for soccer. Here's what happened:

***

One day after my second time playing on the varsity team of Forks High, a little town in Washington, I was walking out of the locker. I had actually got to play today, which surprised me. I thought I played pretty well.

Well on my way out, a man had came up to me and asked, "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

At first I wasn't sure what to say because it surprised me. I mean come on who would? But I was kind of scared so I just told him softly, "Yes, that's me."

"Good," He replied, smiling at me. "Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Paul, Paul Stinson and I'm the—"

"The head coach for the American Women's soccer team," I interrupted him, nodding along. "Yes I know."

He laughed. "I'm glad you know. Well I saw you play today and I see greatness in you. I was wondering if you would mind if I talked to your parents?"

At first I just stared at him not believing him. "Oh—oh no, not at all. Well I live with just my dad. My mom passed away two years ago, but he's right over there," I pointed the direction my father was. "I'll lead you to him."

I walked towards my father with the coach behind me. The coach cleared his throat for my father's attention. "Hello you must be Isabella's father?" He had asked my dad. "I'm Paul Stimson, the head coach for American Woman's soccer team," he placed his hand out for my dad to shake it.

"Charlie Swan, pleasure to meet you" My dad had said.

"Yes. That's kind of why I am talking to you. I see great things in Isabella's future. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind her playing in the women's team in three years?" The coach smiled amiably.

"WHAT?" I screamed before my dad could answer. Oh my god!

"Bella, Shhh. While have to talk about it..."

"We don't need to talk about it. Yes. Yes. Yes. I want to!" I pretty much screamed, cutting off my dad.

"Sorry Paul but Bella is just a freshman. What about school and how would she train?" I could tell dad had a lot more questions but those where his most important ones.

"Well since it isn't for three years, she can just stay here and get a full year trainer. She can stay in school so there's no need to worry about her education. She'll have practice before and after school," The coach answered both my dad's questions. So you can tell that I did get a trainer and that's what I been doing for the past two years.

"Okay, Bella. I think this will be a great opportunity for you."****

When I made it to school, I looked around and noticed some really nice cars parked in front of the school. I knew they weren't the students who went to Forks High because those that went to Forks High had rusty and old cars. As I was up the steps behind Ryan, I saw the six most beautiful people I have ever seen standing by the principal**.**

**A/n Okay I know sorry short chapter! But review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to every one who reviewed or alerted my story:D I am going to try to update at least once a week, but sometimes I am really busy. However, I will try! Oh so here it goes the second chapter of You Wish**_

There were three men and three women, there was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes but had specks of green in them who. Well just say that if looks could kill I would have been dead two minutes ago. She was glaring at me so much I was starting to feel very nervous.

Next to her was another blonde girl, who in my opinion was the beautiful women I have ever seen. She had a body a model would kill for, cures in all the right places. The only person out of all six that was smiling at me was a girl about a foot shorter then me and I'm only like 5'5. She had short jet-black spiky hair and dark brown eyes.

Then came the boys. They were all the "panty dropping" kind. On the pixy looking one's left was a man with blonde hair and ice blues eye. He looked like he could be related to the second blonde one. He was talking to the guy next to him. The guy was HUGE, he looked like he could break me in half with only two fingers. He's eyes were almost the same blue as the blonde one but he had brown hair. Last but defiantly not least was the Greek god, with bronze hair and bright green eyes I could get lost in forever.

All of a sudden he looked up at me and I just couldn't look away, but I soon felt my blood flow to my face and that's when I know I had to looked away. My eyes went straight to Paul; he had been talking a while. I wonder what was so important.

"Are you okay with that Bella?" Paul asked, I could tell he was not happy but was trying to hide it.

"Okay with what? Sorry I wasn't listening" I looked at the man next to Paul. He wasn't to bad looking either. Not to be mean but he still wasn't the bronze hair god but not hard to look at. "There making a movie there and it might be hard for us to work out in the gym and the weight lifting room when there shooting because of the noise" I looked at Paul in shock.

They wanted me to stop practicing so they could make a stupid movie? "Yes, I do have a problem with that. I work out pretty much everyday and now just because of some fucking movie I have to stop? The tryouts for the team are only ONE year away! I can't stop now!" I pretty much screamed in there face, but I was not going to let a stupid movie ruin my chances of making it.

I looked over at Paul to see a smirk on his face. At least he's on my side. "When I'm sure we can work something out" The man next to Paul said kind of in a fuck me way there you know your not going to get what you want aren't going to let the other person go off easily. "Okay, well talk about it later. I have to go to practice I'm already behind." I said looking at my watch. It was 12:30 and my practice was suppose to start at 12. "Well we have to look around the school to make sure everything is okay; will probably be down around 2:30. Is that okay?" he asked looking at, I'm pretty sure, the cast next him.

"Yeah but I won't be done till like 5 since I started late and then I still want a shower, how about we met here at 6?" I looked at him hoping for a quick reply, I needed to get started on pratice. "Wait, you practice 5 hours day?" the bronze hair angel asked quite confused."Well usually only 3 but it's summer now I have a lot of free time. Today is actually a short day, I'll ended up going from 7 to 11 then 1 to 5 but sometimes I stay late an don't get home till 8 but not a lot" I said happily, I know that's a lot but I'm in intense training for the Olympics and I love soccer to much. "Wow that's a lot and all just for _soccer_" the strawberry blonde who I had named bitch, just because she sneered the word soccer.

"It's not soccer... It's my life and I wouldn't have it any other way" and with that I walked past them with Paul on my tail.

"Don't forget 6," I shouted over my shoulder.

I had just stepped out of my shower when my phone vibrated, it was probably Angel or Jessica. The text read, "Oh my god, Bella do you know who is shooting a movie at our school Edward fucking Cullen! I'm going to the set tomorrow to see them you should come!" Jessica was the one to send it.

I was going to text back but I really needed to get ready, I'll just text her later. What should I wear? How about some dark wash skinny jeans, a red deep v shirt, and my black bailey buttons uggs. I put on some light make up and did my hair in loose curls.

I normally never dressed up unless I had to, but I wanted look nice for the bronze haired angel. Wait what? I have never wanted to dress up for a guy, don't get me wrong I like guys. There just aren't any in Forks that I would even think about. Well I should probably get going. It only took me five minutes to get there; Fork is a small town in Washington. I hate how small it is. Everyone knows everyone bussinessThere cars were there, I could tell it was there because they were the same ones from this morning.

I got out of my car and saw everyone on the steps, this was going to be fun.

A/N

Well, what do you think? I hope you guys liked it. I will probably update next friday or saturday. And I was wondering any one want to Guess whats going to happen? Soo hit that review button && leave me some love byeeeC:


End file.
